


Part Three: Preparations

by BadgersQueen



Series: Hell's Kingdom [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself in a different part of the world that is not home but soon becomes her home after she falls for the Kingdom's king...who happens to be a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Three: Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> A Fantasy AU that started as an RP and I couldn't resist and turn this, what me & Lillian completed so far, into a fic! I have wayyyyy too many feelings for this AU! Haha.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all characters related from Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

Crowley was sound as sleep when he heard one of his hounds barking loudly from outside his door. Sleepily he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned loudly and then spoke. “Come in.” He said, assuming it was one of his servants outside his door, ready to wake him up and help him get ready for the day ahead and take any orders he might have.

Meredith shifted the tray on her arm for a second and opened the door. She took hold of the tray again and let Growley go into the room first. The hellhound wagged his tail happily and went over to the bed to greet his master before happily sitting down on the floor. Meredith walked into the room, smiling at Crowley and bringing him the tray of food. “Good morning, my king, I hope you slept well”, she replied, beaming brightly. “I hope you don’t mind but I thought you could use some rest, so I brought you breakfast”, she set the tray down on the other side of the bed so it wouldn’t get knocked over. 

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Crowley said, watching Meredith set the tray down beside him. "I don’t think anyone has ever brought me breakfast in bed before." He leaned forward and grasped her wrist pulling her to sit on the bed with him. He kissed her lips tenderly. "Thank you, my darling." He then began to tuck into breakfast.

She sat down on the bed with him and smiled as he kissed her. “Your very welcome”, she softly smiled at him. Meredith just rested her head against his shoulder and watched him eat breakfast. She was so glad he was happy. She wanted to spoil him. After all, he’d been so loving and caring towards her and had proposed and she wanted to do something to thank him for all of that. “I’m glad you like it”, she replied, looking at him, “I wanted to do something special for you”. 

"This is nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me." He said, hugging her close. "You’re so very sweet and kind, which is something we don’t get a lot of here in this kingdom." Crowley had been brought up the rough way, like most demons. He’d also learnt to be cruel, clever and intimidating. It was how he survived in this place and had risen to the rank of King.

Meredith rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling. It pulled at her heartstrings as she gazed at him. He was nothing like what her father had told her and her brothers about when they’d been kids. She had been told that demons were dangerous, scary and cruel. But she’d yet to see any of that while here. She reached up and cupped his cheek affectionately. “And that’s exactly why I wanted to bring you breakfast. I don’t care that your a demon”, she told him, “I love you because your you”, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Why are you so good to me?" He asked, as he looked in her beautiful eyes. Her words warmed his heart. "I don’t deserve your kindness or your love." He said, gently kissing her lips and then holding her close. Crowley knew what humans thought of demons and he wasn’t going to lie, he had done some things that he wasn’t proud of, things he’d needed to do to survive in this place. Meredith’s love and affection was something new to him and he treasured it.

She took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. Kissing him gently. Looking at him. “But you deserve to be loved”, she told him, “I know what demons are, what they’re supposed to be, but I don’t care. I love you”, Meredith replied, “I wouldn’t survived on my own if it wasn’t for you. As I said in my letter I want to be with you, no matter”, she pressed her face to his and brushed her cheek against his, planting a kiss there against his scruff. “Your my family now”, She murmured, smiling at him, “Neither of us have to be lonely anymore”, she pressed another kiss against his lips and then pulled away, brushing his cheek with her fingers. 

Crowley chuckled slightly as she spoke. “You’d have survived just fine without me, my dear.” He said. “You’re a strong woman and more than capable.” He returned her gentle kisses and held her close. “Though I will agree with you, neither of us will have to be lonely any longer.” He couldn’t imagine how someone as wonderful as Meredith could ever be lonely. How could anyone not want to be in her company? He had always thought someone like her would have so many companions… or Maybe all the things they say about human kind are wrong. Maybe they are like demons more than they’d admit. Maybe they do abandon and forget about their own kind sometimes. “While we’re on the subject of never being apart, I was wondering if you had any thoughts about our wedding. I’m all ears if you have any plans or ideas for our big day?” He asked, a grin upon his face.

Meredith took his hand and entwined her fingers with his, smiling at him, “I was thinking make the purple roses part of the wedding”, She suggested, “I really like them. Maybe those and some white roses can be incorporated somehow. Maybe I could make a flower crown and wear that in my hair”, she thought, her brain buzzing with ideas now, “And I thought maybe we could put our wedding bands in a box and attach it Growley’s collar somehow”, she let go of his hand and used her hands to gesture and explain, “And he can walk with me down the aisle, since I know he probably wouldn’t sit still until I was standing with you at the alter”, she smiled and laughed softly. “I remember this one time I wrote down everything I wanted at my dream wedding. I was ten years old at the time”, she laughed, “But I wanted rose petals scattered all up and down the carpet of the aisle. And candles all around the alter so if I got married in the afternoon, it would look more intimate”, she paused and smiled at him, blushing.

Crowley loved how enthusiastic she was about their wedding plans. He made a mental note of everything she said. “I love that you’ve included my Growley in our Wedding, I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.” He said with a chuckle. He listened attentively, as she spoke of her childhood and what she had dreamt about for her wedding. “I’m sure I can make that happen, if that’s what you’d really like for our wedding?” He smiled.

She smiled and nodded, “If that’s alright with you, of course. I mean we can play around with everything once we get a better picture”, she softly laughed, “And I’m sure he will”. Meredith glanced at the hell hound for a moment, who in turn wagged his tail. He’d heard his name and was watching them. He was so happy they were talking and happy together. It made him happy. Meredith turned back to Crowley after a second or so, wrapping her arms around his arm and resting her chin on his shoulder. She smiled at him happily, “You know what I liked about weddings more than anything? Dancing. I’ve been to several weddings as a small child and the music and dancing was always my favorite”. 

"Of course, whatever you want to do is fine by me." He said, a contented smile upon his face. He loved it when Meredith held onto his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her warmth was so pleasing. When she mentioned dancing, Crowley couldn’t help himself. "Dancing you say? I’ve haven’t danced in a long time, Maybe we should practice a bit, make sure I’m not rusty." He got up from the bed and pulled Meredith up into his arms. "Shall I lead?" He asked, holding her close, ready to dance. Growley jumped up wagging his tail, happily at them both.

Meredith’s face blushed brightly and she smiled, beaming from ear to ear as he pulled her into his arms. She laughed softly at him and shook her head. She leaned against him and kissed his cheek. She was so giddy and loved him for making her feel this way. She tilted her head and gazed at him lovingly. “You may proceed my king”, she told him, “You can lead me anywhere”, she added, smiling playfully. Growley barked happily, wagging his tail. 

Crowely grinned proudly, when she said he could lead her anywhere. Growley barked loudly and happily at the both. “I do so love to take control.” He smirked. He then began to dance with Meredith, twirling her around the room and humming a tune she’d never heard before. He was graceful and surprised at how well she danced in time with him and with no music to go by, no less. Growley pounced at their feet and barked, wagging his tail happily, making Crowley laugh loudly. He couldn’t help it, he was so happy.

Meredith laughed, loving seeing him laugh and be happy. She leaned against him as they danced. Loving being in his arms. She had practiced by herself quite often growing up, learning how to dance. This was the first time she’d ever had a partner. “I don’t think your rusty at all”, She told him, “You’re doing wonderful”, she smiled. “Your the first dance partner I’ve had”, she admitted, “My brothers kind of got protective so I didn’t really dance with anyone during weddings, I had to learn to dance on my own in private”, she laughed. Meredith laid her head against his shoulder and gazed up at him. She was so happy and she couldn’t help but grin. 

"Thank you, my love." Crowley said. "I guess it’s one of those things you just don’t forget." He loved hearing about her past, though the more he heard about her brothers, the more he thought they’d never get on with him.The seemed like overprotective idiots to him. Crowley knew Meredith was a perfectly capable and strong woman. He knew she’d probably put him in his place should he get cheeky with her, which was a thought he quite liked. When she laid her against his shoulder, he sighed happily and began humming again as he swayed her from side to side.

She enjoyed his humming and thought she’d just fall asleep right then and there. She was so comfortable and content and smiled gently. Her heart hammering against her chest, butterflies flying up in her stomach. She thought about after they were married. Him humming to her as she slept at his side. The very thought made her excited and happy at the same time. Meredith continued to move with him as he swayed her side to side. Growley had just laid down on the floor, watching them happily. He was so glad they were together. Both of them looked calm and content. Meredith continued to think of all the happy thoughts to herself before turning to Crowley again, she smiled at him, “What are your thoughts on the wedding, if I may ask?” She wanted to know. She continued to rest her head against his shoulder contentedly. Not caring if this was where they stayed here all day. 

"My thoughts? Well…" Crowley began. He hadn’t really thought about what he wanted for their wedding, he had been too preoccupied with what Meredith might like. "As I’m the king, my wedding would be a huge affair with all the higher ranking noblemen and such from my kingdom attending and therefore, it would have to be quite an event. I was thinking we could have the wedding here in the castle or if you’d rather, I could always have my servants go and tidy up The Abbey that’s not too far from here?" He smiled. He sighed happily, loving how she was resting against him as they swayed together. "I should show it to you, see what you think of it. It’s a very old building, older than this castle, but magnificent with it."

Meredith looked at him, wide eyed and thoughtful. She smiled, listening intently to him. “I’d love to see it of course”, She grinned happily, “That’d be lovely”, she nodded, “I think that would be beautiful. Have it in the Abbey. Old buildings are generally very gorgeous and rustic looking”, she thought to herself for a moment, “Between the two of us, I think this wedding is going to be very beautiful and elegant”. She kissed his cheek happily, “And as you know, I do adore your taste in the gothic style that you use here in the castle”, Meredith nodded proudly. She did too, it was very beautiful and very elegant in her eyes. She quite liked it. “Could we go see the Abbey today?” She asked curiously after a minute or so.

Crowley listened to her talk, perfectly content. When she asked to see the Abbey, Crowley stepped back from her and smiled. “Of course we can, if that’s what you’d like.” It was then that he realised he was still in his night clothes. He chuckled, softly. “But first I need to wash and dress before we go anywhere. Why don’t you and Growley go down to the library or the garden, if you’d prefer, then I’ll come down once I’ve dressed?

Meredith smiled and nodded, “Alright. I will wait for you in the garden”, she decided before pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. She pulled away from him, albeit reluctantly still and patted her side as she walked to the door. Growley got up the second she even moved and followed her. He wagged his tail, brushing his head against her fingers. She scratched behind his ears and gave Crowley another smile before leaving the room. Leaving him in peace to wash up and get dressed. The minute she was alone downstairs in the garden with Growley, she clapped her hands happily. “Oh he liked my surprise and oh!” She laughed, feeling giddy, “Talking about wedding plans and we’re going to see the Abbey”, she nearly swooned at all the romantic thoughts buzzing around in her head. She didn’t feel at all silly talking to the hound about her feelings. Growley just barked happily and wagged his tail. He was glad to see her smiling the way she was. 

Crowley smiled back at her as she kissed his cheek softly. He watched her leave, his hound following close behind. Meredith had surprised him, bringing him breakfast like that and he had loved it. Loved how they both sat together having breakfast and talking about their wedding. He could see them doing that more often after they were wed, He’d definitely bring her breakfast in bed and maybe a few other surprises too.He headed into his bathroom, thoughts still buzzing around his mind. He couldn’t help but whistle happily as he bathed. When he emerged, one of his servants had laid out his favourite clothes for him to wear. He dressed promptly, as he didn’t want to leave Meredith waiting. He admired himself in his wall mirror and when he was finally happy that he looked perfect he snapped his fingers, teleporting himself down to the garden. He then went looking for Meredith and Growley.

Meredith sat in the middle of the flowers, leaning in to smell the various kinds. She loved the smell of the purple ones and she was admiring the red ones as well. Growley was happily laying next to her, liking the feeling of the warm sun on his fur. As she admired the various kinds of flowers, she thought about that morning and how happy she was that Crowley liked his surprise of getting breakfast in bed. How they had sat together and talked about wedding plans. The way he had pulled her into his arms to dance with her. Meredith smiled to herself, having loved the soft humming tune of Crowley’s. Growley heard his master’s footsteps and got up at once, though not moving away from the redhead. He wagged his tail, hoping she’d noticed that Crowley had come to look for them. Meredith glanced up at the hound’s movement and smiled at seeing Crowley and stood up at once, going to greet him. However, her hand brushed a thorn on one of the flowers and she cut her finger. “Ow!” Meredith muttered through her teeth and sucked on her finger to sooth it.

Crowley was walking proudly to greet his future wife, when he saw her grasp at her hand. He rushed to her side. “Are you alright? Here, let me see.” He said, and took hold of her hand. “It’s just a small cut. Nothing to worry about.” He leaned down and kissed finger, lovingly. There, before her eyes, the cut closed up and was healed. “There we go.” Crowley smiled, looking into her beautiful eyes quite intensely. "Now for our little outing, would you rather we go by horse back or shall I have my servants hitch up the horses to my carriage? " Crowley asked, his arm around the waist of his Queen.

Meredith smiled at him as he kissed her finger and made the cut heal it’s self with a simple kiss. Her heart fluttered at the fact he could so such a thing and it just healed that quickly. Demons were very interesting beings. She was liking being with him more and more. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned against him, gazing at him fondly. “I’d love to go horseback if that’s okay?” She suggested, “I love riding horses, they’re very sweet and I’ve had a bit of practice over the years”, she nodded, looking proud that she could so something so brave. 

"Horseback it is then." He said with a grin. He was about to lead her away to the stables but then stopped and turned to face her. "I feel I should warn you though, as you’re human you might not be aware that the horses we use here in Purgatory are quite different from the ones you’re used to. Bigger, stronger and slightly less friendly looking." He said. "But don’t be afraid, I’m sure they’ll like you. Who could not like someone like you." He brushed some stray hairs from her face and smiled warmly at her. Growley barked loudly at them and wagged his tail, eager to go with them on their outing. He snapped his fingers and they both were suddenly transported to the stables of the castle. Crowley’s servants had already began preparing too large horses, black in colour with odd looking eyes and horns. Crowley hoped Meredith wouldn’t be afraid of them, as his horses were, like horses from the Human kingdom, often more afraid of strangers and quite nervous creatures.

She smiled as he brushed strands of hair from her face. She nodded and smiled. Once they were at the stables, she saw the big black horses with the weird eyes and horns. She found them beautiful but she was a bit nervous. He was right, they were much different than she was used to. Meredith, however, stepped forward to look at them and smiled at them. The one nearest her eyed her curiously before putting it’s head down, sniffing her. It’s breath was warm. After a second or so, it’s tongue gently brushed her face and a bit of her hair. She laughed softly and saw a bag of sugar cubes. These were darker than the normal ones to feed horses. "Here you go", Meredith held up her hand to the horse. The horse sniffed her hand and gently took the cube from it. He then licked her hand and bowed his head to her. Meredith softly ran her fingers through his mane. "Your so beautiful", She told the horse. She pressed a kiss to his face and nuzzled her face to the horses. The horse nuzzled back. She turned and smiled at Crowley, "I think he likes me". Meredith beamed happily as the horse stood dutifully at her side

Crowley smiled as he watched Meredith and the horse, grateful that she wasn’t frightened by them. “Of course, they appreciate calmness and kindness. You’re the kindest person they’ve and I’ve ever met.” Crowley’s own horse approached and nudge him with it’s nose. Crowley stroked it pleasantly as a servant saddled it up for him. A servant had already saddled Meredith’s horse and Crowley couldn’t resist helping Meredith up onto her horse himself. The servants were shocked by his actions, but said nothing. He then mounted his own horse and sat quite regally looking over at Meredith. “Ready to go?” He asked.

Meredith blushed and smiled as he helped her onto her horse. She sat up straight, brushing her hair out of her face. Readying herself to ride. Her horse didn’t wiggle nervously or anything and was quite content to have her sitting on it’s back. As though proud to be the horse she chose to ride. Growley stood at Meredith’s side, ready to go. Meredith turned to Crowley and smiled at him, “Ready. Lead the way”, she happily nodded. It was such a lovely and sunny day out and she figured it was probably a perfect day for a ride anyway. She hadn’t been riding in ages. 

Crowley smiled at Meredith and then spurred his horse into a trot, as he and Meredith rode out of the stable yard and out through the Castle front gate. Crowley decided that they should take the path through the forest. It was lovely this time of year and he was sure Meredith would enjoy the ride. Crowley couldn’t help but look at Meredith as they rode side by side. She looked so elegant and beautiful on horseback. Especially when the sunlight shone though the trees upon her Red hair. “Are you okay?” Crowley asked Meredith suddenly, wanting to make sure everything was okay.

Meredith smiled and turned to Crowley as he spoke. “I’m fine”, She smiled, “I was just admiring the forest and trees. I haven’t been riding in ages, I almost forgot what this feels like”. She couldn’t help but gaze at him. He was so handsome riding upon a horse. Her heart fluttered at their previous conversation. Him being her demon prince. She smiled to herself. Her heart was bursting with happiness. Them riding together, it made her happy and she was enjoying it. Growley was running around up ahead, sniffing and pausing here and there. He would look at them and go up ahead, making sure it was safe. "You said you go hunting out here with Growley", Meredith replied, "I’d love to go with you sometime", she paused and smiled at him, laughing, "And before you go saying I shouldn’t, you don’t have to worry about me. Nothing scares me that easily. My father wouldn’t take me with him and my brothers because he thought I would be scared", she laughed as though she’d just told a joke, "I learned to use a bow and arrow when I was eight and got higher marks than any of the boys", she held her head proudly. 

"There’s no need to explain yourself to me. I know that you’re a very capable woman and I would love for you to come hunting with me and my hounds in future." Crowley said, assuring her that he believed what she said. Crowley could just see them in future, hunting the deer and game birds that lived in the woods around the castle. Hunting was always enjoyable, but sometimes lonely when you have no one to show your kills to or tell wild stories of beasts that you’ve met in the woods to. Crowley couldn’t help but smile to himself, at least now he could share all of this with Meredith. "Come to think of it, I’d quite like to test my own bow skills against yours sometime. It’s been ages since I’ve met someone who could be a challenge to beat." He said with grin. She was just too perfect; brains, beauty, kindness and skills with a bow. What a woman, he thought.

Meredith smiled nodding her head, “I’d love that. I’ve yet to meet a man who can match my own bow skills”, she winked playfully at him, “I joke of course. I am sure you are very skilled with a bow, my king”. Among other things, she thought earnestly. “But I do love a challenge and I might be a bit rusty, so it’s good to meet someone who knows how to use one”, she gave him a loving smile. She absolutely adored him and it was fun being around him. She continued to smile at him. “I bet you have lots of stories and I’d love to hear them”, she nodded. 

Crowley laughed at her playfulness. “I am very skilled with bow, amongst other things.” He said, sticking out his tongue slightly as a cheeky grin spread across his face. He loved her playfulness and joined in. He listened to her talk further, loving how she spoke and her mannerisms as she did so. “Stories? You mean about my adventures while hunting or in general?” he asked, almost staring at her now, unable to take his attention away from her.

Meredith laughed at him. She was beyond smitten and she couldn’t help it. She shook her head, her curls brushing and dancing around her shoulders. “In general. Or both”, she said, “I don’t mind listening to all of them”, she gave him a smile, “And I’m sure you’re very skilled in more than just using a bow”, she sent him a very playfully smile, blushing brightly. She couldn’t help but flirt with him. “Your very handsome, my king. I’m surprised I’m this lucky to even be in your presence. I would think someone like you would be spoken for”, she gave him a soft smile and then reached to touch his hand, “But I’m glad I’m the lucky woman who gets to marry you”, she squeezed his hand affectionately.

Crowley smiled, holding her hand firmly. “There have been many conquests, but none of them ever compared you, my love.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “And speaking of my skills, after we’re wed, I will show you all my skills.” He said, playfully, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He let go of her hand, so he could have better control over his horse as the path through the forest became narrow and the trees grew denser. “Not far to go now, but stay close all the same.”

Meredith smiled at him as he kissed her hand. Loving his playfulness. She giggled softly at him and took control of her horse back as the path grew narrow. Growley came and walked near her, protecting her just in case. The trees were dense here. She looked up at the tree tops, watching the sun dance on the limbs and the leaves. Just shades of light streamed through and some butterflies went by, off to land on some wild flowers. She turned back to Crowley, “Also, I’m very glad you enjoyed your breakfast this morning”, she gave him a loving smile, “That won’t be the first or last time I do that for you”, she smiled playfully. 

"I’ll look forward to it happening again." Crowley smiled. "I’ve never been so happy in someone else’s company, if I’m being perfectly honest, as I am in yours." Crowley smiled and then looked on ahead, making sure they stayed upon the path through the trees. Growley seemed to dart off into the trees every so often and then reappear, perfectly content to trott along side Meredith’s horse.

Meredith smiled happily, keeping her eyes on the path and on Crowley. Making sure she followed him properly. Growley would dart off into the trees and come back to trott along side her horse. They soon came to the end of the path and the path widened, the trees were much farther apart here. She could see a very old building just up ahead. She stayed beside Crowley though as they continued forward. The clearing though was beautiful. “This is a beautiful spot to have a wedding. Its so peaceful”, she said, glancing around then back at him. Growley happily trotted ahead to make sure everything was safe for them to keep going and came back, wagging his tail happily. 

"I’m glad you like it." Crowley smiled looking back at her as he spoke. He brought his horse to a halt in front of the old building and jumped down off it’s back. "I was thinking we could have the ceremony inside and then have a table set up out here with food and drink, maybe some music and entertainment." He said turning to Meredith to see what she thought of his ideas. "I have many knights who would be more than happy to joust for their new Queen or if you’d prefer something more intellectual, Maybe a play instead?"

Meredith smiled and brought her horse to a halt next to his, “Jousting sounds quite fun actually. I’ve always been more fond of jousting and sword fights than I have of plays, if I’m being honest”, she giggled, “The other girls used to give me strange looks. I mean, I like reading and nature sure. Guess you could call me a woman who likes do things a little differently”, she shrugged, though she smiled quite proudly. “And I love that idea. A very natural setting to celebrate a wedding”, she gestured to the trees and such that were around them. She really did like the area. Purgatory was very beautiful. She didn’t understand why people made such a fuss. She smiled at Crowley as she went to get down off her horse by herself. Growley came up beside her and allowed her to climb onto his back so she didn’t fall off her horse. "Thank you", Meredith hugged the dog as Growley went over to Crowley with her on his back. He knelt down so she could slid off easily. "Such a good boy", she smiled and kissed the hound’s head. Growley wagged his tail happily as he stood at her side. Rather proud of himself for helping her. 

Crowley agreed that she certainly was different, but in the best possible way. He listened intently to her words as she gestured with her hands. “Yes, I agree.” He said with grin. He watched as his Hound helped her down off her horse and carried her over to him. A good boy indeed, he thought. Crowley grabbed the scruff of the hounds neck and made him look at him. “You’re such an attention seeker.” He said with a grin and then quite firmly petted his hound, ruffling the hound’s fur with his fingers. Growley panted happily, tongue lolling out of his mouth and wagged his tail at his master. He let go and smiled. “Away with you, let me and Meredtih talk for a bit.” And with that Growley turned and bounded off into the woods. He turned back to Meredith. “Now where were we? Ah, yes, our wedding.” He smiled. “Would you like to see inside the Abbey?” He asked.

Meredith smiled and laughed as Growley took off into the woods. She turned back to Crowley again after a second or so, “I’d love to see the inside”, she nodded, not hesitating to reach out and take his hand in hers. Entwining her fingers with his. She loved the feeling of her hand and his hand together. It comforted her. “I’m quite excited to announce our happy engagement to your kingdom”, she smiled brightly, “I’ve never had anything important to announce before besides my birthday”, she laughed at herself. 

Crowley loved how she now held his hand without hesitation or invitation. It warmed his heart and made him feel content in her company. He began to lead her inside as he listened to her talk. “When you’re my Queen, I’m sure that’ll change.” He said with a smile. “We’ll have plenty of happy things to announce.” He lead her inside the Abbey and quite proudly dragged her to the center of the main hall. “Well? Thoughts?” He asked, expectantly.

Meredith looked around as they went inside. She didn’t mind as he dragged her into the middle of the room. She didn’t say anything at all, gasping at how beautiful it was inside. It was old yet very impressive. She was impressed it was still here. Her eyes lite up as she looked every which way. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute and she couldn’t stop smiling. It was hard for her to articulate words exactly, her thoughts and feelings were all over the place. “It’s…it’s magnificent”, she finally was able to say, turning back to him, “Yes…yes we definitely should have our wedding in here”, she laughed softly, loving it, “I love it!” 

"Splendid!" Crowley exclaimed, grinning broadly at Meredith’s happiness. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can’t wait to wed you, to make you my Queen, to have you sit on the throne next to mine." He sighed contently and then kissed her cheek. "Which reminds me, what do you intend to wear? I have one of the most amazing tailors and dress makers in my service, of whom I’m sure will be honoured to make any sort of wedding dress you desire."

Meredith smiled, turning to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her cheeks flushing brightly. She listened to him talk. She adored him so much. And being in his arms, made her heart flutter. She turned to him fully so she was leaning against him. She smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sure I will think of something to wear. I don’t know what I have in mind yet but I would love for them to make me something”, she nodded, “I’ve loved the gowns they’ve brought me to wear”, she gestured to the dress she was wearing. She smiled and kissed his cheek again. “And I can’t wait to wed you either my king, you’ve made me so happy”.

Crowley grinned. “I’ll have them summoned to the castle so they can make the dress you desire.” He said, still holding on to her. “We’re going to be so happy together.” He mused aloud as he looked around the Abbey, contemplating his plans for the ceremony and making a mental note of all the little details he had to remember. His arms tightened around her, lovingly.

Meredith smiled at him as his arms tightened around her lovingly. She rested her head against his shoulder, gazing around the Abbey. They had decided to leave to go riding some more while the afternoon was still warm and beautiful. Crowley had conjured a ball to throw to Growley while they rode their horses and he took her to the nearby lake so they could walk around. She continued to think about her wedding dress, making mental notes to talk to the tailors about when they came to help her. The following day, they talked it over breakfast and the wedding day was set two days from that one. He had summoned his tailors to come talk to her about her wedding gown and Meredith had finally figured out what she wanted. She smiled down at Growley as the tailors set to work on her gown. “I think he’ll like it”, She said rather happily as she sat on her bed, patting Growley’s fur. The hell hound was laying down next to her, head resting on her lap. 

Crowley had been working in his study for most of the day as he knew Meredith would want to prepare her dress in secret. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to she her dress until the wedding day either, it was a strange tradition not practised in his kingdom but he went with it. He didn’t mind too much anyway, especially as it seemed to matter to Meredith very much that her dress was a surprise. Which brought to mind another tradition which he had almost forgotten about. The Ring. He had had a special ring made the day before by one of his smiths, a beautiful ring resembling a crown, in gold and silver. He’d had one similar made for himself, except in a darker metal. He hoped Meredith would like her one. He sighed contently to himself, he’d never been this happy before and he wondered what Meredith was doing right now. He smiled to himself and put down his pen and his papers. “I suppose she won’t mind if I pop up and see her for a bit.” He mused aloud. The hound that usually guarded his study looked up as he stood, fully alert now that his master was leaving the room. He snapped his fingers and was outside Meredith’s room in seconds. He tapped his knuckles upon the door, not wishing to just march into the room now that it was Meredith’s. "It’s me, your exceptionally handsome husband to be." He said smugly and grinned as he waited for a response.

Meredith had been day dreaming about their wedding, how the ceremony would be, the reception and even their wedding night. Her hand resting under her chin as her hand subconsciously scratched Growley’s head. She heard the knock on her door and it took a minute for her to realize it was Crowley, of course hearing his voice a second later made her giggle and smile. “And your exceptionally beautiful wife to be will be there in a second!” She called back rather playfully. The tailors and servants froze for a second, wondering what to do. But Meredith assured them to keep going. “I’ll keep him out, don’t worry”, She told them, “He knows it’s a secret”. The tailors and servants nodded and continued their work. She smiled as Growley followed her. 

She opened the door and slipped out into the hallway with the hound at her side. The second she had the door closed behind her, she laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Crowley’s neck, kissing him softly. “Very handsome indeed. I’ve been thinking about you all day”, Meredith replied, giving him another playful kiss, “And what have you been up to all day?” She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him lovingly. 

Crowley chuckled when he heard Meredith’s response. He almost laughed out. How could one human be this perfect, he mused. Though he agreed with her, she was exceptionally beautiful. He grinned to himself as he heard her approach the door. He watched as she slipped out the door, with Growley in tow and closed the door behind her. Crowley smiled proudly when she called him handsome, that was one thing he’d never argue with her about. He wrapped his arms around her as she hugged his neck and kissed him softly. “I’ve been thinking about you also.” He hugged her close to him as he spoke. “Mostly work. Making sure our kingdom runs smoothly and peacefully. I was also finalising some of the plans we made for our wedding… which reminds me, how’s the dress making going?” He attempted to look passed her and reach for the door. “May I have a sneaky peek?” He asked, teasingly, but with no intention of looking.

Meredith giggled softly as he teased. She knew he was just teasing her, he really wasn’t going to look. But that’s what she loved about him. She just nuzzled his cheek and softly kissed him, “It’s coming along rather well. They’re making progress. About ninety percent finished. They should be finished after tonight”, she nodded, “I think you’re going to love it. But”, she paused, teasingly smiling, “You’re going to have to wait to see It”, she tapped his nose playfully with her index finger. Meredith grinned brightly and tilted her head to the side, “Also I thought I’d leave you in charge of the menu for the wedding since I’m not picky about anything you’ve served me. I’ve loved our meals the last few nights”, she told him. 

Crowley’s head jolted back when she tapped his nose. He raised an eyebrow at her a bit perplexed by that as it had caught him off guard. He then smiled, though forgetting completely about what he was going to say next and shaking his head.

"Alright, I’ll handle the dining arrangements and the menu." He agreed and pulled her close again. He thoroughly enjoyed her company and didn’t want to let her go at all. Unfortunately Growley had other plans and pushed between them, so he could get Meredith’s attention. Crowley scowled at his hound and squinted his eyes slightly. Growley had taken to Meredith so well that he was starting to treat her as if she were his master, instead of Crowley. Crowley thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Looks like Growley, prefers you to me lately." He said and then petted Growley’s head. "I think you should be his master now, I’m giving him to you. An early wedding gift, from me to you." He said, with a smile.

Meredith smiled and looked surprised. He was giving her his favorite hound as an early wedding present? She was flattered. Growley had taken to her, treating her as though she were his master instead of Crowley. And she was even flattered by that, seeing as dogs were man’s best friend. She blushed brightly and smiled down at the dog and then at him. “I’m…I’m quite honored. He has taken a liking to me lately, hasn’t he?” She smiled and laughed softly, “I’m also quite honored to be his owner”, she patted Growley and kissed the top of his head. The hound wagged his tail happily, rolling his tongue as though smiling up at them. 

"And thank you for the early wedding present", Meredith replied, leaning and kissing Crowley’s lips, flushing, "You didn’t have to, I’m deeply honored". She leaned against him again. Growley just sat beside her, allowing them to continuing having their moment. He just watched them, tilting his head. He barked happily in response to seeing her happy. 

"You do me the greatest honour by loving me." Crowley said and held her close and kissed her tenderly. Growley barked loudly at them and wagged his tail. "And he seems to be happy too." Crowley then had to return to his work and left Meredith to continue with the making of her dress.

Meredith kissed him tenderly back but allowed him to go back to his work, knowing he still had important things to take care of. She and Growley returned to her room so she could help the tailors. 

\- - 

The next two days came and went without a hitch. It was morning on the third day and Meredith woke up to bathe and eat breakfast. She had to eat in her room because as was tradition, the groom could not see the bride before the ceremony. She giggled with ease at the idea of surprising her future husband however. Usually brides were nervous or started to get cold feet. Not her. Meredith smiled to herself as she dressed in her wedding gown and stood in front of the full length mirror. Growley was laying on her bed, head resting on his paws, watching her. He barked happily at her, making her laugh. She went over and patted him, kissing the top of his head, “And you’ll walk me down the aisle won’t you?” She asked. He answered by giving her a small lick on the cheek. Meredith then went to sit down and brush her hair. She was leaving her curls down since she liked how they went with the dress. A couple of the female servants came in to help her with her flower crown. The roses of the crown were white and red with some purple petals in between. ”How do I look?” Meredith asked, standing in front of her hound, “Think he’ll like it?” She smiled, laughing softly.

Growley wagged his tail happily and sat up. Meredith was brought his collar which was red and had a small box attached to it. She wasn’t allowed to look inside. She put his collar on him and smiled. Taking one last look in the mirror, she took a deep breath. “Shall we?” She smiled. Growley barked happily and the two left the room. The female servants followed her. Meredith had an entire entourage of guards to bring her to the Abbey. As the day before, her horse was awaiting her. "I hope Crowley is alright", She said softly to Growley as one of the knights helped her onto her horse. Growley got between the knight and her horse a second later, being very protective. The hound barked loudly and Meredith shook her head, "Come on boy, let’s go". And with that, Meredith and her troop of guards headed for the Abbey where the wedding would be taking place. 

It was the day of the wedding and Crowley had gotten up extra early to make sure everything was prepared and to get himself dressed in his finest clothes. He stood in front of his mirror, making the final adjustments to his clothes; making sure that everything was perfect. After he was sure everything was perfect he headed outside ready to set out for the Abbey. He wanted to get there early before Meredith to make sure everything was ready and also to keep with Meredith’s people’s traditions. Everything had to be perfect for her.  
He gave stern orders to his guards and servants to serve and do as Meredith asks when she awakens, and to also protect her when she sets out for the Abbey. He then mounted his own horse and with a small company of guards set out for the Abbey himself. When he arrived at the Abbey, he inspected everything, making sure everything was ready and greeted all the guests from the kingdom that he had invited. He was so happy and excited. He couldn’t wait to see Meredith in her dress, he knew she was going to look absolutely beautiful. When everyone was seated, Crowley made his way to the front, to wait for his bride to arrive.


End file.
